1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
A recording device which performs printing on a sheet-like recording medium by an ink jet method is known. The recording device includes a plurality of heads having a plurality of nozzles and transports the recording medium and discharges ink while moving the head in a direction (main scanning direction) perpendicular to a transporting direction (sub scanning direction) of the recording medium. In addition, in the recording device, head columns in which the heads are arranged in the sub scanning direction are arranged in the main scanning direction for each color of ink. In addition, the ink discharged from each nozzle is landed on the recording medium. Each landing region on which the ink is landed constitutes a portion of an image on the recording medium, respectively, and as a result, the gathering of these landing regions is recognized as the image.
In such a recording device, since seams (overlapping portions) of heads of adjacent head columns are overlapped with each other in the sub scanning direction, image portions which are printed at the seams of the head columns of each color are overlapped with each other and thus a problem of color unevenness and density unevenness being generated occurs. Attempts have been made to eliminate the density unevenness by shifting the seams of the heads of the head columns having different colors from each other in the sub scanning direction (for example, JP-A-2013-215993).
However, in the recording device of JP-A-2013-215993, an overlapping portion is provided for each color of ink, and a pair of heads are shifted in the sub scanning direction so that the overlapping portion of each color does not actually overlap with the overlapping portion of another head. Therefore, in a case where the number of colors of ink is increased, the size of a head unit is increased in the sub scanning direction, resulting in an increase in size of the recording device.